Neon Terror
"Neon Terror" is the eighth episode of Season Thirteen and the 285th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU travels to Miami to stop an unsub who gives footage of his crimes to the media. Guest Cast *Jeremy Andorfer-Lopez - Reporter #2 *Liam Cronin - Jeffrey Whitfield *Monica Day - Lindsey Krukowski *Sydney Mae Estrella - Alex Grayson *Rick Fox - Brian Stoll *Dominique Genereaux - Reporter #1 *Doris L. Guerrero - Detective Michelle Wallenberg *Kim Hawthorne - Sandra Madsen *Selkie Hom - Nancy Jones *Eddie Kaulukukui - Benjamin Grayson *Devin Kawaoka - Kal Montgomery *Joseph Kibler - Channel 3 Reporter #1 *Lana McKissack - Natalie Corbis *Curt Mega - Steven O'Malley Referenced Criminals * The Zodiac Killer * David Berkowitz, Son of Sam * Dennis Rader, BTK Killer * Andrew Cunanan Music * "Show Up" by Khristian B Bookend Quotes * Emily Prentiss: "The spectacle is capital accumulated to the point where it becomes image." – Guy Debord * David Rossi: "I never travel without my diary. One should always have something sensational to read in the train." – Oscar Wilde Trivia * Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler, who portray Reid and Lewis, don't appear in the episode. This is actually the 22rd of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. * The team is consulting for the Miami-Dade Police Department, which is where Eric Delko, Adam Rodriguez's character on CSI: Miami (2002) was stationed. 1308 Category:Season Thirteen Episodes